KANE!: Christmas Special
by ladyknights104
Summary: A little Christmas special for all the hungry readers! Kaniel aka KanexDBry mpreg SLASH/YAOI


**MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS MY KITTENS! I TOLD YOU I WOULD GIVE YOU A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Sure it's a little early but I'll be at my mom's house on Christmas plus the world is supposed to end soon so (joking)…here I am! I hope you enjoy the Kane! : Christmas Special! Enjoy!**

"So...Daniel, I've gotten some interesting details as to why you sat out for a while." Miz said the way he always would when he would get into some dirt.

Both Kane and Daniel Bryan were on Miz TV. The main reason they were there was because they figured that they should tell the WWE universe about Daniel being pregnant and giving birth in case it happens again. At first they were nervous about how the fans would react but as it turns out quite a few fans (mainly girls) had figured it out and loved it. It was almost creepy...Kane and Daniel were sitting in separate stools in the middle of the ring. Daniel sighed and raised his microphone.

"I'm pretty sure you did Miz. Just out of curiosity what exactly were those details?"

Miz chuckled a little, trying to hide the feint blush that appeared on his face. "Well...lets just say we _all _know that you've definitely seen each other in a, ah, interesting state of undress, to put it lightly."

Daniel blushed at Miz's implications but Kane smirked proudly, know the exact details of their 'encounter'. Daniel was about to comment when Dolph Ziggler's theme came on and Vickie walked out and down the ramp with a microphone.

As she walked she said "You don't nee to expose this for me Miz, I already have evidence that Kane and Daniel Bryan had an inappropriate relationship with each other!"

Practically everyone in the audience face-palmed, even _Miz _face-palmed and groaned saying "Not this again."

Both Kane and Daniel looked at Vickie 'Are you serious?' Before Daniel stood up and walked to Vickie as if to get in her face.

"Well of course you do, if you didn't I would probably have a heart attack." Daniel said.

Vickie snarled at him for a moment before becoming composed once more. "Well it's a good thing I do Daniel, and I'll gladly tell everyone."

She was about to walk away from Daniel but he stepped in front of her, glaring daggers at her. Vickie returned the look and stood her ground, silent words passing between them.

"_You want to fight me bitch?"_

"_You don't have the guts!"_

"_I have more guts than you!"_

"_Bitch please I could beat you any day!"_

"_Don't call me a bitch you mother fucking hag I'll kick your ass!"_

"_Then come and get me pussie!"_

The atmosphere visibly darkened around them, as if they were going to start ripping each others hair out. Someone yelled 'chick fight' but neither Daniel nor Vickie heard it. Daniel turned and was going to walk away when Vickie whispered

"I feel really bad for your kids, I mean look at who their parents are!"

Daniel froze and glared at Vickie for a moment hoping that her head would explode. She did NOT just talk about his babies! No one, NO ONE, talks about his babies like that, EVER! Kane saw Daniel getting ready to pounce but before Daniel could jump Kane got in front of him and held Daniel back. Daniel thrashed against Kane yelling

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY BABIES YOU HEAR ME? I SWEAR WHEN I GET OVER THER I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HAIR AND TONGUE OUT AND USE THEM AS CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS!"

Everyone heard that and when they did they all fell silent, staring at Daniel with wide-eyes. Daniel only saw the impending shock and silence from Vickie so he pushed past Kane and got up in her face.

"YEAH I GOT PREGNANT AND THEY'RE KANE'S SO WHAT? YOU ALWAYS PULL THIS SCANDAL CRAP AND FOR WHAT? TO AMMUSE YOURSELF? YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY? SCREW THIS CRAP!"

And to make a statement Daniel turned to Kane, grabbed him by his singlet, pulled him down, and began kissing him passionately. Getting the message, Kane held onto Daniel tightly and kissed him back his grip tightening when Daniel jumped up and wrapped legs around Kane's waist. Everyone in the audience was speechless, squealing, cheering, or even laughing. Even Miz was laughing his head off, _loving _the shocked look on Vickie's face. By the time Vickie quickly walked away the crowd (mainly the girls) had started chanting "Kaniel", their apparent couple name. Both Kane and Daniel would have laughed, but they were too busy making out to notice.

_Later that night…_

Kane plopped onto the couch exhausted after their long night at RAW. Daniel said that he had to check on Brandon and Kana quickly so he was waiting for Daniel. Even though technically they weren't really babies (more so toddlers) Daniel still referred to them as his babies. But isn't that what most moms do? After a few minutes Daniel walked into the room, but he had something behind his back. Kane' looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but let Daniel sit down next to him and kissed him before he spoke.

"What's that you got there?" Kane asked.

Daniel smirked a little before revealing it. It was a small red box with a green ribbon tied around it. "I was going to wait until Christmas, but I just couldn't wait that long."

Kane took the box and looked at it for a little while. "This is for me?" he asked, a little bit of doubt in his voice.

Daniel chuckled a little and quickly kissed Kane. "Of course it is, now instead of asking what it is you should open it and find out."

Kane nodded and quickly opened the box. Inside was….papers? Kane picked them up and quickly looked them over. It looked like the bill from when they took Brandon and Kana to the doctors for a check up. Daniel had to stay back for a little while but Kane didn't know why. He looked at Daniel confused and Daniel pointed to the bottom of the paper.

"Yeah I see what it says Daniel, check up for 2 infants and a pregnancy te..."

Kane blinked and looked at the paper much closer that time. But that's what it said, pregnancy test, and next to it a note that says _Congratulations. _Kane froze for a moment before looking at Daniel with and awe-struck face.

"Daniel...you...?"

Daniel was practically glowing with that smile he had on.

"You...you're...pregnant?"

Daniel smiled even more and nodded. "Merry Christmas Kane, you did it again."

Kane stared at Daniel for a quick moment before falling backwards, feinting. Daniel just chuckled and took several pictures and posting them on the internet with the title "he did it again".

**I kind of feel like that was rushed, but I'm not feeling very well so that might be it. I wish I could say more but I'm kind of pressed for time so SAYOUNARA AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HANUKKAH! Reviews are love!**

**PS- The reason I haven't updated in a while is because of this video on youtube**

**WWE'13 GANGNAM STYLE!**

**by evansblackberrygames. **

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
